New New Directions
by EmmaK499
Summary: The year is 2026. Nothing much has changed at McKinley; the jocks and Cheerios rule the school, and Glee Club is still totally lame. Sam Evans is the new New Directions director, and he still has to deal with Sue Sylvester, just with her as Principal now. He has to get a Regional title, or else he loses the art department. This is going to be an interesting year.
1. 1x01 Sign Up, Pt 1

"Honey, I wouldn't think too hard about it," Sam Evans heard his wife Ella say from the kitchen, where she was preparing their dinner. "So what if no one has signed up yet? The list has only been up for a day, baby. I'm sure people will start to take notice soon," she assured him, walking into the dining room to look at him. Sam wasn't so sure, though.  
"Glee isn't popular and everyone at McKinley knows it, and you know the stakes are high. If I can't get a group to Regionals, the art program is gone. Principal Sylvester has made that fairly clear," Sam mused, running a hand through his hair anxiously as he glanced at his wife. He didn't mean to come home stressed out like this, but he didn't want to let Sue win. She had been a menace even when he was in high school, and he was determined to end her reign of terror.  
"Just give it a few more days, Sam, and I'm sure you'll get kids interested. Everything is going to work out fine," Ella promised him, giving him a comforting smile. Sam nodded, smiling back when she pressed a kiss to his cheek before heading back into the kitchen. She was right; what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

 **So as you can tell, this is going to be a SYOC! Please DM me character forms; the form is on my profile! Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. 1x01 Sign Up, Pt 2

Lily Anne Carter walked into school on Monday morning, her blonde, standard-issue Cheerio's ponytail swishing behind her as she walked. To anybody walking past her, she was a picture of confidence, and why shouldn't she be? She was popular as a Cheerio, with practically every boy in the school drooling after her, and she still managed to get excellent grades in school, all while being in the journalism club and taking dance on the side. On the inside though, she was exhausted. Her parents had been fighting all night long and she hardly got a chance to sleep; she was tired of all the screaming and crying - from them and herself. Keeping up with them, as well as all of her extracurricular activities, was taking a toll on her body. At school, however, she couldn't let anyone see herself as anything else beside the image of confidence and popularity that she had made herself out to be.

"Hey Hughie," she called, winking at the dark haired starting Quarterback of McKinley's football team. It wasn't like she had feelings for Hugh Sanford, but he was definitely fun to flirt with. She looked over her shoulder and smirked when she saw him watching her walk away: more specifically, her butt. She bit down on her lip as she walked, giggling to herself as he walked quickly to catch up with her.

"What's going on, Lils?" Hugh asked, not noticing the Cheerio cringe at the usage of the nickname. He was still too busy checking her out to notice, and he gave her a goofy grin. "Did you hear about the party Gigi is hosting Friday night?" he asked as they walked down the hall. He was a party animal and knew she tended to frequent them as well. It wasn't like he thought she hadn't heard about it; he just didn't know what to talk to her about.

Lily nodded when he asked her this, pausing in her path to stop and look at the cork-board that held all of the club sign-up sheets, which caused the clumsy Quarterback to stumble behind her. She smiled when she saw how many people had already signed up for Cheerios, though she felt bad about how many of these girls would be let down. When her eyes landed on the Glee sheet, she couldn't help but smirk. Empty. Not a single person had signed up yet.

"How lame do you have to be to sign up for Glee?" she asked Hugh, who just shrugged with a chuckle.

"I don't know," He said, but then his eyes widen and he gave her a Cheshire Cat grin. "I dare you do be the first signature," he stated boldly, his brown eyes bright with mischief. It was practically social suicide, and he wanted to see if she would take the bait.

Mortification was clear in her eyes as she pondered this. It wasn't like her to turn down a dare, but Glee? "No way," she said, shaking her head quickly.

"Come on, Lils, how bad could it be?" Hugh teased her, grinning as the Queen of Cool became flustered for the first time in as long as he could remember.

"First off, don't call me that, and second, I'll only do it if you do it too," Lily bartered, batting her eyes at him persuasively. She could tell he didn't want to, but when she saw him sigh, she knew she had won. Pulling out a pen, she quickly scrawled down her name, then handed him the pen. She waited for him to to sign, and then she happily flounced down the hall without another word, worried to be late for her English class.

Hugh watched her walk off with a sigh, then glanced back at the Glee list. Why was he doing this to himself? It was common knowledge that he had a crush on Lily, but it was also common knowledge that she was practically unattainable. Was signing up for Glee Club going to do anything for him besides kill his social standing?

He didn't have time to ponder this before getting slapped on the shoulder by a few of his football buddies. He was going to be late for class if he kept staring with his head in the clouds, and he followed after them looking like a lost puppy. He was glad that they had been too busy joking and shoving each other around; if they had noticed his name on the Glee list, he didn't know what they would do to him. He was perfectly content with keeping this a secret for as long as possible.

* * *

 **Well, here's the first chapter! You met Lily Carter, created by the fabulous LittleMissBrit, and Hugh Sanford, created by the semi decent me. The first "episode" of chapters will be introducing characters, and then we'll have auditions. I STILL NEED LOTS OF CHARACTERS, so please, send me some! I know you guys are creative!**


	3. 1x01 Sign Up, Pt 3

"And I'm just saying, Lola, if we babysat the Johnson's and the Reynolds' kids next weekend, it would be much more profitable," Jenny told her best friend as they walked down the hallway Monday morning. While Lola Sanders was more of a carefree, laid back type of girl, Jenny Rodgers was very high strung and not as likely to be doing something that she didn't schedule at least a week ahead of time.

"Jen, don't you have some sort of Cheerios thing to do this weekend anyways? Gigi is throwing a party, isn't she?" Lola asked her, smirking a bit. "Wouldn't it be fun if, wait for it...we actually went to a party and didn't look like dorks?" she joked with the young Cheerio, who had been appointed to the squad the week before after trying out in the summer. She was one of the youngest on the squad, and while she didn't want to mess up her newfound social standing, she didn't want to party either.

"How are we going to look like dorks if it's only been one week of school? No one even knows us," Jenny reasoned, but this only fueled Lola's argument more.

"Exactly! How is anyone ever going to know us if we don't get out there and make ourselves known?" Lola asked, and she did have a point. She grinned when she could see Jenny start melting into her idea.

"Fine, we can go to her party, but _only_ if we babysit both families. I'm not about to ask my mom for money for an Uber," Jenny said, fixing her high pony as she walked to her locker. She was still getting used to wearing her Cheerio's uniform, and wasn't sure if she liked the power she gained when she wore it. She twisted the lock into the proper combination, then opened it up to grab her books. "I just don't know if it's a good idea for us to be going to a party like this when school just started. I mean, what if something happens and we can't get home quickly. I doubt Max would approve of me going to a party like this, and would your mother either? I think-" she was cut off in her ramblings by Lola clamping her hand over her mouth.

"You know that talking about her is off limits, Jenny, especially at school," Lola said, her brown eyes going wide in shock. Her mother was an alcoholic who hardly noticed what she was doing, sober or not.

Jenny instantly felt awful, and she closed her locker so that she could turn to face Lola better. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out. It won't happen again," she promised her best friend, holding up her pinky to her. "I'll even pinky swear it," she joked lightly, which got a small smile out of Lola.

"You know I'm a sucker for a pinky swear," she said with a giggle, linking her finger with her best friend, and the two girls laughed a bit before starting down the hallway to their first class of the day. As they walked, they past the cork bulletin board that held all of the club sign up sheets, which instantly interested Jenny.

"You should join Glee, Lols. Not many people have signed up yet, but..." Jenny's eyes widened when she saw the two names on the list so far. _Lily Carter and Hugh Sanford._ "Oh you've got to sign up now, Lola! Two of the most popular people in school have. Isn't that what you wanted, to be noticed?" she teased her friend, who huffed indignantly.

"Fine," Lola said, jotting her name down on the next free line. She then smirked mischievously, and wrote Jenny's name down as well. "Now you've got to do it, too," she told her friend, feigning innocence as Jenny stammered out excuses as to why she couldn't. "Oh no no no, Jen. We're in this together," Lola decided, before turning on her heel, leaving her best friend standing in shock.

* * *

"Mr. Kolton, I'm sure you know why you're here," Principal Sue Sylvester spoke, sitting behind her desk in a casual manner, which almost reminded Dean Kolton of a cartoon villain addressing their newest captive. Truth be told, he had a pretty good idea of why he was in her office; it wasn't like he was a stranger to it. He had no clue, however, as to why Mr. Evans was in the room as well.

"Yeah, but why is he here?" Dean asked with furrowed eyebrows, glancing over at the older man, who just gave Dean a warm smile. It didn't make sense to him as to why Mr. Evans would have been in the room with them. He didn't take his class and he wasn't on the Football team, so what could it be?

"Well, Mr. Kolton, to be quite frank with you, I've had enough of you. This is the third time since you've been at McKinley that you've been caught selling contraband to other students, your grades are garbage, and nothing we seem to do to help you works," Sue told the trouble maker seated in front of her bluntly, not faltering when both Mr. Evans and Dean opened their mouth to interject. "That's why I'm deciding that you must join Evans' Island of Misfit Girls and Boys," she finished with a smirk.

"No way. I'm not joining the **Glee Club**. No offense Mr. Evans, but I don't really have it in me to _ooh_ and _ahh_ on stage wearing a spandex suit," Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl.

"Let me rephrase that for you, Kolton. You join the Glee Club, or I expel you," Sue told the young man, who paused in his tirade when told this. "So you can get chummy with Evans over there, or you can get chummy with the parole officer I'm sure you'll have in the next three to five years," she snapped at him, which finally got Will talking.

"That's enough, Sue," Mr. Evans said, before rolling his eyes a bit towards Dean in a comical way. "Glee Club is accepting members and we'd love to have you. It'll be a good way to meet new people, and it'll maybe keep you out of trouble," he said optimistically. "When I was in High School, I struggled a bit too, but Glee really helped me get through it," he added, smiling faintly.

"What, did you get a bad grade on a Chemistry test and your parents got angry at you?" Dean asked with a scoff, which made Sam let out a bitter chuckle.

"No, actually. We were homeless for a whole, living out of a motel, so I took up stripping to make some extra money for our family," he told the younger man, which definitely caught him off guard. "Just give Glee a chance to help you out, Dean. You won't regret it," he said, smiling brightly when the trouble maker finally nodded.

* * *

 **Yay! Part 2 of Episode 1 is complete. I know I'm moving a bit fast, but I really want to introduce everyone before I get the ball really rolling. WHo knows, we might have a party in this episode as well! In this chapter you met Jenny Rodgers and Lola Sanders, both by FlashPotterheadFanstic, and Dean Kolton, created by Bambooozled. I'm still in need of at least two more girls and two more boys, so if you'd like to submit a character, please do! Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. 1x01 Sign Up, Pt 4

So far, Freshmen year had been a joke for Tanner Harris. Yes, it had only been a week, but he couldn't help but feel like McKinley was dragging him down. In the middle of Lima, Ohio, it was hard to be openly gay and accepted, and he was learning this the hard way. This aside, Tanner still loved himself and that was what was important.

Adjusting his golden hair so that it swooped up perfectly in a quiff, he walked out of the boy's bathroom and out into the wilderness that was McKinley High School's main hallway. He hummed to himself as he walked down the hall, his head held high despite the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that he didn't quite fit in. He ignored the few stares he got; in his head, he chalked this up to admiration, even if it was anything but. He couldn't help the fact that most of Lima was close-minded, but it did get aggravating sometimes.

Walking up to the Bulletin board, Tanner eagerly pulled out a pen, jotting his name on the sign up sheet for Glee Club. He knew it wasn't exactly popular, but he'd heard that nearly fifteen years ago, McKinley had actually won a National title, and that Mr. Evans, who was running the club, had actually been on that team. He smiled to himself confidently as he pivoted on his heel, his brown eyes quickly widening when he was hit in the face with a red slushy. So much for confidence.

"Be ready for more of those in the future, Lady Boy," Chucky Flood, the Tight End on the Football team, jeered at Tanner.

All of his teammates laughed and gave each other high fives, seeming to take amusement out of the smaller boy trembling with tears in his eyes, soaked to the bone in red high fructose corn syrup. That is, all but Hugh, who eyed Tanner with sympathy. Once all of the guys left, he approached him hesitantly.

"I doubt you want to sit in that all day, man. I've got some stuff you can change into. It might be a little big though, dude," Hugh said, feeling awful for the actions of his teammates. He knew that he wouldn't trust him if he were in Tanner's position, so he was shocked when Tanner nodded in agreement.

"If you're offering it up, I'll take it. I can't handle sticking like this all day long," he mumbled, wiping the syrup-y mess out of his eyes before following the Quarterback to the locker room. He jumped slightly when Hugh tossed a towel, washcloth, and then a change of clothes at him.

"What's all of this for?" Tanner asked, confused as he looked at all of the things now in his arms.

"Well I figure you might as well just wash it all off. I've got late passes written from Coach Beiste so you don't have to worry about missing your next class, just take your time. Slushies are no joke to get off," Hugh confessed, giving him a guilty smile. "I'll tell the guys to lay off of you, though," he added. "Us Glee kids should stick together if we're gonna be on the same team, right?" he asked the smaller boy, a hint of his typical goofy grin gracing his face.

Tanner couldn't help but feel like he was being pranked, but when he saw the genuine look of remorse in Hugh's eyes, he already felt himself forgiving the large jock. "Right," he echoed, before heading into the showers. What was he getting himself into with this?

* * *

"I'll see you next class, Mr. Pate," Hannah Majors said to her band teacher, flashing him a quick smile. She started quickly walking down the hallway, having forgotten her violin in her car that morning; if she was quick enough, she'd be able to get it and still get to class in time with a little bit of time to spare, or so she hoped. She avoided making eye contact with anyone in the building, having only one destination in mind.

"Hey Han, do you have the sheet music for..." Hannah heard from down the hall, but she didn't stop to see who was calling. She already felt guilty enough about leaving her poor violin in the car, but now she felt bad about blowing off someone that was sincerely interested in music. Taking a deep breath, she shoved this out of her mind as she rounded a corner, stumbling as she ran into an unknown person.

When she looked up, her eyes widened in realization of who she had run into. Her Gym Teacher, Mr. Evans. Her cheeks began to flush a bright red, and instantly she was stammering out an apology.

"Oh my God, Mr. Evans...I'm so, so sorry," Hannah said quickly, absolutely mortified.

"It's no worries, Hannah, don't stress yourself out about it. I was tackled by much worse in my day," Mr. Evans joked lightly, patting the flustered girl's shoulder. She couldn't help but let out a light laugh, the built up tension in her shoulders subsiding within seconds. "Where were you rushing off to like that, though?" he asked her curiously, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, uh, I forgot my violin in my car. Mr. Pate was letting me go out to get it," she confessed, giving a sheepish smile. "Are you sure you're okay?" she then asked, unable to make eye contact with the man out of nerves.

Sam chuckled and nodded at her. "If you're so concerned about my well being, why don't you make it up to me by joining to Glee Club? We could really use someone with your musical talent, Ms. Majors," he told her, to which Hannah beamed with pride. "Now why don't you go get your violin?" he then suggested.

"You've got a deal, Mr. Evans!" She said, relieved as she rushed down the hall again.

* * *

Zachariah DiLorenzo Starling VI was a force to be reckoned with. With a name like that, though, it should have been obvious.

Despite his bad boy persona, Six was active in many of McKinley High's clubs. He was a bit of a jock, on both the Wrestling and Swim teams, but was also a member of the Book Club and had a seat on the Student Council. If there was one thing he was, it was involved, and it seemed as if he never stopped; so when he walked down the hall and saw the sign up sheet for Glee Club, he couldn't help but consider it.

"Are you thinking about signing up?" a voice behind him asked, and Six smirked when he saw Lily standing behind him. Unlike all of the other boys she flirted with, he was fairly immune to her charms. That wasn't to say that he didn't flirt back, though.

"I see that your name is first on the list. You must really be into singing, huh?" he asked, his cool English accent making her blush, chuckling as the Cheerio flushed bright red.

"No, uh, Hughie dared me to sign up, so I made him sign up too," Lily admitted, giggling a bit with a smile. "You should totally sign up too," she added, flashing him a bright smile.

Six considered it. His mother was always encouraging him to perform, and while he didn't like singing in front of crowds, he could maybe work towards it. Plus, it would look good if he was involved in more clubs.

"Might as well," he said, giving her a casual smirk, before writing his name down on the list with a shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

 **Two chapters in a day? This is what weekends in the summer look like when you have no life. In this chapter you met Tanner Harris, by the amazing Yonna9queen , Hannah Majors, created by the fantastic LittleMissBrit , and Zachariah DiLorenzo Starling VI, or "Six", created by the absolutely wonderful AceSeesYouuu. Thank you all so much for reading! There's still spots enough for at least one girl and one guy**


	5. 1x01 Sign Up, Pt 5

The crowds in the halls of McKinley High parted when Henri Noir walked through, but never in a good way. Whispering and staring always followed him wherever he went, though he did his best not to let this phase him as he kept moving down the hall, his expression a cross between cheerful and dazed. Instead of getting upset like any average high schooler would when confronted face to face with peers gossiping about them, Henri just flashed them a bright smile and went upon his day.

Humming to himself, Henri walked alone toward the cafeteria for lunch. When he entered the room, he eyed the tables full of cliques: the jocks and Cheerios all gossiping among themselves, the band geeks carefully shielding their instruments away from the bustling lunch time crowd, the AV nerds with their video cameras at the ready, and well...he wasn't quite sure where he was going to sit today.

"Move it or lose it, freak show," a Cheerio behind Henri in the lunch line snarled, shoving past him to get to the end of the line. Instead of retaliating though, he smiled at her.

"Nice skirt; the red looks good on you. It reminds me of blood," he complimented her, his smile unfaltering as she rushed out of line and away from him.

Finally making it to the end of the line, Henri walked towards the exit of the cafeteria. Today wasn't the first day he had eaten his lunch alone, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last. As he walked down the main hallway again, his gaze happened to fall on a the sign up Bulletin board. There, right in the middle was a red sheet that practically felt like it was calling his name. He swiped his hand over his forehead, pushing back his mess of dark hair out of his face. Glee Club. His parents had been encouraging him to join a club like this in hopes that he would find something he enjoyed and possibly make some friends. Even Henri had to admit, he did like to sing, even if it was just to himself when he thought no one was listening. Before he could talk himself out of it, he wrote down his name.

* * *

Sienna Sanchez was no stranger to being in trouble, but even the petite Cheerio had to admit, this was her biggest mistake yet. Currently, she was seated in the Principal's Office, listening to her ranting and raving about her misdeeds. Oh, _so what_ , she pulled the fire alarm to try to get out of a Biology test. No one had been hurt, and the panic that had stemmed from an unscheduled fire drill had been quenched almost instantly. Almost.

"I don't think you understand that pulling a fire alarm when there is no fire is a criminal offense, young lady. I have half a mind to call the police, and even worse, take you off of the Cheerios!" Sue exclaimed, looking like a volcano about to erupt out of her velour jumpsuit.

"No, please, Principal Sylvester, I'll do anything to stay on the squad," Sienna begged desperately, her brown eyes pleading as she looked up at the large blonde woman in front of her. "And out of jail, too," she added as an afterthought, hoping that this would help her case slightly.

Sue seemed to contemplate this for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her chair. "You'll be serving a week of detention after school with the janitors. You'll also be required to join a club, seeing as I need to know that you have some sort of creative outlet instead of just pulling fire alarms. Too bad the only club with openings left is Mr. Evans and his Muppets in the Glee Club," she said, taking satisfaction in the horror in the eyes of the Cheerio.

* * *

Isabelle Skylar was convinced that she was going to be a star. Having moved from New York to Lima was a bit of a culture shock to her, though. The only type of art that anyone liked here, as far as she could tell, was made out of food.

Nevertheless, she wasn't going to let any of these uncultured McKinley monsters get in the way of her dreams. Smiling to herself, she walked down the hall to the sign up sheet for Glee Club. Her cousin Rachel had told her how much she had enjoyed the club when she was at McKinley, and completely trusted her.

Without a second thought, Isabelle signed her name on the sheet, a wide smile crossing her face when she saw that other people had signed up as well. This was going to be a great year.

* * *

Kate Garcia walked down the halls of McKinley with her head down, her dark hair covering her face slightly. Even though it was the end of the day, McKinley was never completely safe for anyone that wasn't popular. She wasn't usually a target for the jocks, as her older brother was on the Football team, but there was never a thing such as being too safe.

"Katie, are you coming or not?"

Kate's head snapped up when she heard her brother, Max, call for her. She started rushing down the hall, her cheeks turning a bright red when she noticed he was standing with all of his friends.

"I've gotta go get my bag from my locker...I won't be long, I promise," she assured him, chewing on her bottom lip. It wasn't that she was unfamiliar with her brother's friends, she just couldn't help but feel anxious under their judgmental stares.

"Hurry back, then. I've got to go to practice after I drop you off," Max reminded her, his voice bordering on annoyed. Sensing this, Kate headed back towards her locker. On the way, she stopped back at the sign up sheet for Glee Club. All day long, she had stopped and debated joining; it wasn't like she could get any less popular.

"Are you planning on signing up?" Mr. Evans said from behind her, giving her a kind smile. "I really do think that you should. It'll help you get out of your shell," he told her, his dimples showing as he smiled at her.

Kate felt herself becoming more inclined to listen to her gym teacher, her lips pressed into a hard line. "Fine," she finally mumbled, writing her name down quickly before heading off.

Sam looked over the list and instantly was elated. There was going to be a Glee Club!

* * *

 **So this is the last bit of introductions. You met Henri Noir, created by the brilliant Deadly Animals Are Cute, Isabelle Skylar, created by xQueen-of-Applesx , Sienna Sanchez created by Winchester , and Kate Garcia, created by jg13145 so next episode will be AUDITIONS! I'll try to update as frequently as possible, but I was just trying to get all of the main characters introduced before we got into the nitty gritty.**


	6. 1x02 Auditions, Pt 1

"God, is it always so loud in the morning?" Sienna muttered as she entered school after an eventful weekend. Wearing a pair of dark aviator sunglasses, the young Cheerio scowled at every person who crossed her path, her head pounding like someone was repeatedly hitting it with a bat.

"I don't know, but I know that I never want to go to one of Gigi's parties again," Lily retorted, sporting sunglasses of her own. Even an experienced party girl like her was miserable on Monday morning; the aftermath of Gigi Borden's party on Saturday was taking its toll on the girls. "I just hope Coach doesn't find out," she added afterwards, flashbacks of Saturday night playing in her head as she opened her locker up to grab her book for her English class.

 _Loud music was blaring - some annoying EDM song that played non-stop on the radio- to the point that everyone was shouting to hear over one another. Lily was navigating her way across the main floor of the Borden house, which was amazing, if she was telling the truth._

 _Located in the middle of Lima Heights, it stuck out like a sore thumb; it was like if someone had built the White House in the hood, with its stone pillars and high, arched ceilings. Somehow, Gigi had convinced her parents to take a trip this weekend - it was a feat no one questioned, but everyone was grateful for. Lily loved coming over just for the ability to say she had been there. Gigi wasn't the type to have real friends, and she wasn't going to be fake enough to pretend that they were.  
_

 _As she grabbed another drink from the kitchen counter, she felt hands rest on her hips, and she turned to face none other than Six Starling. "What do you need, Six?" She asked, feigning disinterest as she sipped her drink, which was a bit too strong and made her wrinkle her nose._

 _"Do you wanna dance with me, Lils?" Six asked, or more like slurred in his deep English accent, bobbing his head to the beat of the music with too much bass. Instead of protesting the nickname like she normally would, she actually giggled, flipping her blonde hair flirtatiously_ _. The Cheerio pretended to contemplate this for a moment, tapping a finger against her chin jokingly before biting down on her lip to conceal a grin as she broke.  
_

 _"Fine, let's go," Lily said, placing her cup on the counter before heading out to the makeshift dance floor that used to be Gigi's living room. She moved to the music with no inhibitions, grinding with Six shamelessly. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, and..._

"Damn it," she muttered, cursing herself for forgetting about this very important detail until now. Slamming her locker shut, which only made both she and Sienna wince, she started walking to her English class with a scowl. Today was not her day.

* * *

"You seriously kissed Lily Carter, dude?" Dean asked Six with wide eyes. The boys were sitting in the back of their Spanish class, blatantly ignoring everything Señor Rosario had to say about the proper way to have a conversation in the language. Their teacher looked exhausted, worn out by class after class of students not even giving him an hour of their attention, but he went on with his lesson in a monotonous voice that was always slightly drowned out by the conversations of his students.

"I don't kiss and tell, Dean," Six replied with a smug smirk, leaning back slightly in his chair as they spoke, arms crossed over his chest. "What's so special about it, anyway? It's not like I'm the first guy she's ever drunkenly kissed at a party, and I'm sure I won't be the last," he mused, rolling his eyes at the bad boy sitting next to him, who looked like one of the gossiping Cheerios eager to hear every detail.

"So you did kiss her! Dude, you're a legend. Half the school has been trying to get in her spanx since her freshman year!" Dean told him with a smirk of his own, making Six quickly shake his head in protest.

 _Six didn't know what came over him, but suddenly he was kissing Lily, the petite girl clinging to him loosely as their lips moved together to the rhythm of the music. He wasn't going to lie, this was nice, but completely unexpected. Sure, he flirted with her in the hall, but he did that with every girl, and he was fairly certain she did that with most guys. His surprise was only multiplied when she tried to pull him closer, their kisses growing sloppier, and he quickly pulled away._

 _"What, am I a bad kisser?" Lily slurred, giggling as she smiled up at the Brit. He felt guilty, but he knew that this going any further would get messy, and he didn't want to take advantage of her in this state._

 _"I'll see you later, Lils," he mumbled, leaving the blonde girl stunned in his wake._

"I didn't 'get in her spanx', whatever that's supposed to mean. We just kissed for a while, and then I left and went back to the party. End of story. Now conjugate your verbs and leave me alone. I've got to figure out my audition for Glee Club," Six muttered with a low chuckle. The dark haired boy was willing to drop the subject, as he picked up his pencil in an attempt to figure out the bogus worksheet in front of him, but Dean certainly wasn't.

"I'm just saying, Six, you're a legend! You've joined the ranks of men stronger than a rabid grizzly bear! Even I haven't hit that-" Dean was cut off by Six slamming his pencil down on his desk in frustration.

"Enough, dude, seriously. Either get to work or help me figure out my Glee Club audition, because I'm tired about hearing about Lily Carter," he said coolly, before standing up to turn in his finished work.

* * *

Hannah cursed slightly as she messed up on her newest piece that shouldn't have been this hard; she just couldn't manage to get the fingerings for her cello down in the right time for the melody to flow correctly, and it was really beginning to get on her nerves. She flipped her sheet music back to the first page and read over it one last time to make sure she had everything right in her mind, and then gave it another attempt. A failed one, at that.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, her eyes narrowing in anger as she set her bow down. She took a deep breath, knowing that she had to be over reacting. Maybe that was why the music wasn't coming out correctly in the first place.

"You know, it sounded fine to begin with," spoke a voice from the back of the music room. Hannah turned and found Isabelle, who, while not necessarily a stranger, was no familiar face. "You're just working yourself up. What is that piece anyways?" the young starlet to be asked, walking towards the band geek, who uncomfortably shifted in her seat to look at her.

"Elgar's Cello Concerto," she informed her, fully aware of the fact that she might not know of it. "It's proving to be much more difficult than I thought it would be to learn," she then confessed, scowling once again at her sheet music, which, if it could, most likely would have scowled back at her.

Isabelle seemed to consider this for a moment, as if searching for some sort of recollection of the piece in her mind, before shrugging. "Well, it sounded nice before you started cursing at your poor, poor cello. What did it ever do to you?" she joked, smirking slightly.

"He. His name is Anthony," Hannah corrected. She wasn't a superstitious person, but she fully believed in naming an instrument for good luck. Isabelle rolled her eyes at this, but she smiled as well in an attempt to comfort the obviously frustrated girl in front of her.

"Fine, well then Anthony did nothing to you. You'd better relax before you start to play him again, or he might start a full on instrumental revolution," she joked, which made Hannah finally crack a smile. Maybe the music nerd had judged the diva to be too soon; she certainly didn't seem to mean any harm.

"What are you doing in here anyways?" Hannah asked, smoothing out her flowing floral skirt as she stood up to put her cello in its case. She hummed to herself, freezing when Isabelle responded with, "looking for sheet music for my Glee audition!" She had completely forgotten about it in the midst of her worry about the Concerto, and now she was going to have that to worry about, too.

* * *

By lunch time, Tanner was nervously walking into the cafeteria. Glee Club auditions were after school, but even worse than that, he still had to return the clothes he had borrowed from Hugh the week before. Even to him, it seemed like a minor moment, but that was until he saw the Quarterback sitting at a table full of the same jocks that had slushied him in the first place.

Mustering up as much courage as he could, he strode up to the table with the plastic baggie he had holding the spare clothes, looked Hugh straight in the eyes and said, "These are for you. Thanks so much again for letting me borrow them," in what he thought was a confident voice, though a slight quiver betrayed his otherwise even tone

Hugh practically snatched the bag away from the slim boy, who frowned at his actions. "No problem. Um, do you need something else or...?" he trailed off, uncomfortable under the judgemental stares of his teammates. He could already feel a conflict brewing between him and the rest of his team, and he just wished Tanner would leave so that he could try and avoid it.

Before Tanner could respond, Chucky was already speaking. "What, are you two boyfriends or something? Sanford, you're not seriously swapping spit with Lady Boy, are you?" he asked, his voice raising so that everyone at the next table over could hear. "You let him borrow your clothes, so what's next? Are you gonna paint each others nails?"

Tanner felt tears burning in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Hugh remained speechless, not knowing what else to do besides run a hand through his mess of dark curls. All of the other football players were laughing at the nonsense Chucky was spouting, while a few bystanders joined in with their own hesitant laughter.

"I should have just given you them back at the Glee auditions, shouldn't I?" Tanner finally asked Hugh, wiping his eyes quickly to stop his tears from falling, but it was growing increasingly harder by the minute. He instantly regretted saying this, as it really set Chucky off.

"Glee Club? Hugh, you're joining the ranks of Pansies 'R Us? Oh my god, next you're going to be wearing a tutu on the field!" He exclaimed, and the Quarterback just hung his head in shame.

"I wrote my name as a joke. I'm not actually going to join," Hugh muttered, though he had actually been looking forward to being a part of it. "Get off of my case, Chuck. Tanner, you should probably leave," he said, trying to ignore the feeling of his blood boiling in anger. "Like, now," he added when the younger boy looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. His words seemed to get him into action, though, and he rushed off towards the exit without another word, feeling ultimately betrayed.

* * *

 **Okay, so I know that I said that auditions would be in this episode, and they will be. I just wanted to start the episode off with something other than them, and to start a bit of the drama everyone knows and loves. I promise that auditions will start in the next chapter!  
**


	7. 1x02 Auditions, Pt 2

"I guess you were right about not going to that party on Saturday night, Jen," Lola finally admitted to her best friend, scowling as she exited her Algebra class. "I mean, I'm sure it would have been crazy to see half of the populars tripping all over themselves, but I guess that I can handle not being there to witness it. There will be other chances, I'm sure," the goofy freshman reasoned as she walked down the hall to her last class of the day.

Jenny giggled at her antics, never failing to be amused by the silly things that she said. "That'll never be me, I can tell you that right now," she told the taller girl, rolling her eyes. Just because she had been lucky enough to make the squad in her freshman year did not mean that she was about to start acting like the rest of the Cheerios. "It's like they live a life without responsibilities," she mused, opening up her locker.

"They're Superhumans, haven't you heard? Trolling the halls of McKinley by day, making citizens of Lima hate themselves by night," Lola quipped, leaning against the locker next to Jenny's. "I don't know why you even joined the team to begin with," she said with a snort, smirking.

Jenny sighed when she said this, frowning a bit as she toed the ground with her pristine white Keds. "I wanted to be a part of something bigger than myself, and it's good exercise, too," she argued lamely, before starting to walk towards her next class. She really don't know what had urged her to try out; it was more of a spur of the moment, 'maybe it'll be fun, but it's not the end of the world if I don't get it', type of ordeal over the summer, but she didn't regret it.

"Then it's a good thing you're going to join Glee Club, too. Then you'll get even more excercise with the choreography, and you'll be in a group of people that actually like some of the same things you do," Lola said, shrugging as she finally got to her class. "I'll see you at auditions," she told her friend, walking into her classroom afterwards. Jenny sighed, brushing a dark curl behind her ear before walking off to her Geography class, contemplating her place in the school.

* * *

Kate anxiously paced outside of the auditorium before auditions, second guessing her decision to go through with this. It wouldn't be the end of the world if she didn't go through with it, would it? It was bad enough that she hadn't even told her older brother she was auditioning, fearing he would be angry with her for potentially ruining his social standing by making a mess of hers.

After a minute more of pacing, watching a few more of the audtionees file into the auditorium, Kate made her decision. Maybe she'd audition next year instead. After all, she was only a freshman, so she had plenty of time to experience things in the years to come. What made Glee Club any different?

The short brunette turned on her heel quickly, shouldering her clunky duffle bag as she walked away from the auditorium with her gaze averted to the cheap linoleum floors.

"Kate Garcia, where do you think you're going?" Mr. Evans called from the doorway, having come outside to have a final check before he started auditions. He had been thrilled when he saw her sign up, knowing that this would be a perfect opportunity to help the shy girl come out of her shell.

"I just can't do it, Mr. E, I'm sorry. I'm not good enough, anyways, so someone with a better voice should take my spot," Kate muttered, unable to look him in the eyes as she said this. "I think Max is gonna be here soon to pick me up. He thinks I'm at art club," she then added, shifting awkwardly as she stood there.

Sam frowned when he heard this, though he couldn't help but think about when he was in high school. He had lied about what he was doing to avoid anyone knowing he was in Glee Club, so he couldn't be mad at her. "You're good enough, Kate, whether you know it or not. If you'll just give us a chance, I know you won't regret it. I'll even let you go first so that you can leave right after. Max won't have to know," he bargained, and the nervous girl considered it.

"Fine," she mumbled, keeping her head down as she walked into the auditorium, quietly making her way to the stage.

"Start whenever you're ready," Sam called, finding his seat quickly. He grinned when she introduced herself, and the pianist stated to plunk out a familiar tune.

 _The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_  
 _And I'm a house of cards_  
 _You're the kind of reckless_  
 _That should send me runnin'_  
 _But I kinda know that I won't get far_  
 _And you stood there in front of me_  
 _Just close enough to touch_  
 _Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
 _What I was thinking of_

 _Drop everything now_  
 _Meet me in the pouring rain_  
 _Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
 _Take away the pain_  
 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _My mind forgets to remind me_  
 _You're a bad idea_  
 _You touch me once and it's really something,_  
 _You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._  
 _I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
 _But with you I know it's no good_  
 _And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

 _Drop everything now_  
 _Meet me in the pouring rain_  
 _Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
 _Take away the pain_  
 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
 _Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
 _And lead me up the staircase_  
 _Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
 _I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

 _Drop everything now,_  
 _Meet me in the pouring rain,_  
 _Kiss me on the sidewalk,_  
 _Take away the pain_  
 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._  
 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _And the sparks fly..._  
 _Oh, baby, smile..._  
 _And the sparks fly_

"You're in! Henri Noir, you're up next!" Mr. Evans called, ecstatic to see Kate rush off the stage with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Henri came up to the stage, a bright smile on his face as he looked out at the small audience of his peers. "Mr. Evans, you don't mind if I sing in Japanese, do you?" He asked, which made the gym teacher raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Japanese? I've never really had that before," Sam admitted. "Go for it," he then added with a shrug, open to new ideas. "Go ahead and start whenever you feel comfortable."

Henri took a moment to breathe before nodding and introducing himself. "I'm Henri Noir, and I'll be singing 'Circus in the Dark Woods' by Vocaloid. Thank you," he said, before the music began.

 _mori no ne, oku no oku ni arunda, sono SAAKASU.  
zachou wa, ookina me ni takai se - juu meetoru_

 _kyasuto wa minna yukai, katachi wa hen dakeredo_  
 _tottemo tanoshiinda! Kurai Mori no SAAKASU!_

 _futatsu atama misemono, igyou no utahime ni_  
 _tsumetai mono taberu no, aoi kemono ga_

 _nozomarete umarete kita wake janai kono karada_  
 _nande sonna me de miteiru no kao ga kusatteku_

 _"Kurushii yo kurushikute shikata ga nai" to_  
 _kanojo wa ittanda soredemo kono kaakasu wa tsuzukunda_

 _tanoshii yo tanoshii yo kono SAAKASU wa tanoshii_  
 _kusatta mi tokeru me ni tadareta hada ga utsuru no_

 _shinitai yo shinitai yo koko kara dashite kudasai_  
 _"Sore wa muri na koto" to, dareka ga itteita kigasuru._

His haunting voice finished after a moment, leaving Sam stunned. Granted, he hadn't understood a single word that the boy had sung, which led to the distant look in his eyes. Instantly, he was searching for a translation on his phone, typing rapidly into the search engine.

"Um, am I in?" Henri called from his spot on the stage, snapping Sam from his search. "Yes of course, welcome to Glee," he said, giving him a smile and a nod before looking back at his phone, his eyes growing wider at the translation he found. This was going to prove...interesting.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long to get out, especially for how short it is; I've been super busy but I wanted to make sure I didn't let this go. Songs featured are "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift, and "Circus of the Dark Woods", which is a Vocaloid song that you can find a translation to on Google easy-peasy. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Thanks so much for reading!**


	8. 1x02 Auditions, Pt 3

When auditions were over and everyone had finally cleared out of the auditorium, Sam remained in his seat to look over his notes. Almost everyone had shown up that had signed up; even Sienna and Dean, who had no choice about being in the club, had the decency to show up and audition for the sake of participating. Only Hugh and Lily didn't show, which he chalked up to peer pressure from their respective teams as well as a fear of their social standings going down the drain. This still meant that he was two people short to be able to compete at Sectionals, a fact he knew Sue would throw in his face if he didn't fix this quickly.

Hastily shoving his things into his bag, Sam started heading for the Football field. He knew the team practiced until 6:15, and was relieved to see he had a few minutes to spare before all of the boys retired to the locker room. His eyes scanned the field and he became nostalgic watching the team play, thinking of his days playing with Finn and Puck, running up and down the field without a care in the world besides having to put up a stronger defense.

"Number 8, come here," he called, and Hugh looked up from the huddle he was in. At the sight of Sam standing there, and impatient look in his eyes, he scowled but jogged over anyways, peeling his helmet off of his head.

"What's up, Mr. Evans?" He asked nonchalantly, wiping some sweat off his brow as his messy brown curls fell into his eyes. He knew exactly why the gym teacher was there on the field, and it certainly wasn't to talk formations. "Can't this wait like, five more minutes? We just have one more drill to run," he informed him, but Sam shook his head.

"You wasted my time so I'm about to waste yours, Sanford. Where were you at my Glee auditions?" Sam asked the Quarterback, who looked like he was searching for his own form of the truth. "And while I'm asking, where was Lily at?" the older man added, crossing his arms over his chest/

Finally, he sighed and said, "I just can't do it. It's my Junior year and colleges are going to start scouting soon. I need to be focused, and Glee will be a distraction. Plus, I don't want to deal with the guys on the team. If I join, I might as well drop Football," he told his teacher. "Glee Club is for losers, Mr. Evans, and as much as I love singing, I can't handle that," he told the teacher. "I don't know about Lily, either. I know she was still messed up from a party over the weekend this morning, but she didn't tell me she wasn't going to show up for your auditions. You'll have to ask her," he muttered, tearing his eyes away from Sam, who couldn't hide the disappointment in his face.

"I intend to ask her. As for you, Hugh...I expected a lot more from you. I didn't think you were the type to let your teammates dictate your life. If you ever decide that you can handle Glee, there's a spot waiting for you," Mr. Evans told the young man, patting his shoulder before letting him jog back to his practice.

* * *

Hannah wasn't exactly pleased with how her Glee audition had gone, but then again, when was she ever fully content with one of her performances? She had even accompanied herself, a move she hoped would distinguish herself from the rest of the Club immediately. Currently seated in the Band Room, listening to Isabelle go on and on about how confident she felt with her own audition, she couldn't help but wish she could just share that feeling with her, or even relate to it.

 _"Hannah Majors, it's your turn to the stage," Mr. Evans called, giving one of his staple grins as he scanned the seats for her. She stood up and walked her way up, her head held high the entire time even though on the inside, she felt like a ball of goo._

 _She whispered in the ear of the accompanist, a minor plea for the piano that she was glad no one had to hear, and smiled confidently as she took his place on the small bench in front of the keys._

 _"I'm Hannah Majors, and I'll be performing La Vie en Rose," she said, before beginning to play the melody out. "The Edith Piaf version," she then rushed out nervously, continuing to play the music after her abrupt pause.  
_

 ** _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,_**  
 _ **Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,**_  
 _ **Voilà le portrait sans retouche**_  
 _ **De l'homme auquel j'appartiens**_

 _ **Quand il me prend dans ses bras**_  
 _ **Il me parle tout bas,**_  
 _ **Je vois la vie en rose.1**_

 _ **Il me dit des mots d'amour,**_  
 _ **Des mots de tous les jours,**_  
 _ **Et ça me fait quelque chose.**_

 _ **Il est entré dans mon cœur**_  
 _ **Une part de bonheur**_  
 _ **Dont je connais la cause.**_

 _ **C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie,**_  
 _ **Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie.**_

 _ **Et dès que je l'aperçois**_  
 _ **Alors je sens en moi**_  
 _ **Mon cœur qui bat**_

 _ **Des nuits d'amour à ne plus en finir**_  
 _ **Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place**_  
 _ **Des ennuis, des chagrins, s'effacent**_  
 _ **Heureux, heureux à en mourir.**_

 _ **Quand il me prend dans ses bras**_  
 _ **Il me parle tout bas,**_  
 _ **Je vois la vie en rose.**_

 _ **Il me dit des mots d'amour,**_  
 _ **Des mots de tous les jours,**_  
 _ **Et ça me fait quelque chose.**_

 _ **Il est entré dans mon cœur**_  
 _ **Une part de bonheur**_  
 _ **Dont je connais la cause.**_

 _ **C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie,**_  
 _ **Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie.**_

 _ **Et dès que je t'aperçois**_  
 _ **Alors je sens dans moi**_  
 _ **Mon cœur qui bat**_

 _Holding the last note out for a moment, Hannah finally opened her eyes, which she had let flutter shut about halfway through the song. She had just let herself go through the motions, the music speaking for her.  
_

 _Sam was beside himself, thrilled that someone with this level of musical talent was joining the Glee Club. "You're in!" he exclaimed._

So what if Mr. Evans had accepted her? That didn't mean it has been her best performance, and while the diva in front of her rambled on about her audition, she started making a list in her head of things she needed to correct for the next time.

Isabelle was no idiot, though, and could tel that Hannah was doing anything but listening to her. "Oh, and I'm thinking about shaving my head," she said casually, raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at the absent look in Hannah's eyes as she nodded and said, "that's great."

"Do you even know what I'm talking about, or are you going all Mozart on me and going deaf?" Isabelle asked her friend, huffing dramatically just to prove her point.

"Mozart didn't go deaf, Isa. You're thinking of Beethoven," Hannah corrected quickly, finally looking over at the frustrated freshman sitting across from her .

"Oh, so you heard that but nothing else that I had to say," the dramatic brunette scoffed, standing up in a hurry. "I'll leave you to your thoughts, then, since they're more important than what I had to say," she snapped, shouldering her tote bag in one fluid motion. Before Hannah could even blink, the other girl was stalking her way out of the room with her nose in the air; If there was one thing her cousin Rachel had taught her, it was how to execute the perfect storm out.

It wasn't her fault that she was proud of the performance she had put on, and so what if she talked about it (or even bragged a little). She hadn't spent years in vocal lessons just to half ass her way through a Glee Club audition. If she was going to be a big star on Broadway some day, she was going to have to make herself shine, no matter what the performance opportunity was.

 _"Mr. Evans, you don't mind if we dance in our auditions, do you?" Isabelle called to the teacher the second she walked onto the stage. She didn't necessarily care what his answer was because frankly, she was prepared to do her choreography whether he liked it or not._

 _"If you have something you prepared, by all means, go for it. I'm ready when you are," Sam replied, smiling at the girl, who vaguely reminded him of Rachel for some odd reason._

 _"Hi, I'm Isabelle Skylar, and I'll be performing 'Edge of Glory' by Lady Gaga. Thank you," she said, as the accompanist began to play her music._

 _ **There ain't no reason you and me should be alone**_  
 _ **Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby**_  
 _ **But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight**_

 _ **I need a man that makes it right when it's so wrong**_  
 _ **Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby**_  
 _ **Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight**_

 _ **It's time to feel the rush to push the dangerous**_  
 _ **I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**_  
 _ **Where we'll both fall far in love**_

 _ **I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth**_  
 _ **Out on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you**_

 _ **I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge,**_  
 _ **The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge**_

 _As she belted this out, she began her choreography, gracefully moving across the stage as she continued singing.  
_

 _ **I'm on the edge of glory**_  
 _ **And I'm hangin' on a moment with you**_  
 _ **I'm on the edge with you**_

 _ **Another shot before we kiss the other side**_  
 _ **Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby**_  
 _ **I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight alright, alright**_

 _ **Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames**_  
 _ **Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby**_  
 _ **It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight alright, alright**_

 _ **It's time to feel the rush to push the dangerous**_  
 _ **I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**_  
 _ **Where we can both fall far in love**_

 _ **I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth**_  
 _ **Out on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you**_

 _ **I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge,**_  
 _ **The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge**_

 _ **I'm on the edge of glory**_  
 _ **And I'm hangin' on a moment with you**_

 _ **I'm on the edge with you**_  
 _ **I'm on the edge with you**_  
 _ **I'm on the edge with you**_

 _ **I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth**_  
 _ **Out on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you**_

 _ **I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge,**_  
 _ **The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge**_

 _ **I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you**_  
 _ **I'm on the edge with you**_  
 _ **I'm on the edge with you**_  
 _ **I'm on the edge with you**_  
 _ **I'm on the edge with you**_

 _At the very end of the song, she executed a triple pirouette before sliding to the floor and falling into a side split. She was beaming while also panting, exhausted from all the movement.  
_

 _Sam was impressed with how well she sung even while dancing, and he made a mental note to text Rachel after auditions were over. "Thanks, Isabelle. Welcome to Glee Club!"_

Even now as she thought about it, she could help but beam with pride. She couldn't wait to start competing as a club, and she definitely had a lot of ideas to share with Mr. Evans. Their first meeting couldn't come fast enough for her.

* * *

Sienna was changing out of her uniform in the locker room after Cheerios practice when she confronted Lily. "Where were you yesterday at auditions? I distinctly remember seeing you before last period and saying to you, 'see you in hell,' to which you replied, 'Satan would burn you before me,'" the Latina ranted as the taller girl rounded the corner to start changing as well. "And then, when I finally walked into that auditorium, prepared to suffer with you, you were nowhere to be found. You should have seen the look on Evans' face when he called your name and you weren't there. I swear, the man went beet red," she informed her friend, giggling as she pulled her top over her head.

"I just couldn't make it. I felt sick still and didn't feel like showing up," Lily said lamely as she slipped out of her Cheerios skirt and into a pair of jeans. "Anyways, it's not like I signed up seriously. Hugh dared me to. What kind of loser signs up for Glee Club by choice?" She asked with a smirk, her head snapping when she someone drop a bag.

There was Jenny, looking at the older Cheerios like a deer in the headlights. "Sorry, I, uh, I just , uh, I'll be going," she stammered out, scrambling to pick up her bag. Her face was hot, and she was unable to hide her embarrassment as Sienna and Lily watched her. She was the kind of loser that they were giggling about, and she just wanted to get out of there, and fast.

"Where are you rushing off to, Jen? We don't bite," Sienna joked, though she added, "hard," with a laugh afterwards. "You haven't even changed yet. I was just wearing Lils here out for not showing up yesterday," she informed her, even though she was fairly certain that the freshman had heard the whole of their conversation.

"And I was just telling Sienna that Glee Club isn't my style. You guys are going to need someone to stay fully committed to Cheerios anyhow, because when Coach Roz finds out you're splitting Cheerio time with Glee Club, I'll have to save your asses," Lily said, throwing her hair up in a messy ponytail. "I was doing you all a favor by not going yesterday, whether you think so or not."

Jenny stayed quiet as she started to change, not sure what she could really interject in the conversation without being chastised by one of them. She was surprised that they didn't mind her changing near them to begin with. Glancing over at them, she couldn't help but feel inadequate when comparing herself to the older girls. They looked like models straight out of Teen Vogue, while she looked like she hadn't even started puberty, and yet somehow they were on the same team, so she had to be doing something right.

"Hugh didn't show up either, you know. I bet Evans thought you two were hooking up instead of showing up to his silly sing-along-show-and-tell extravaganza," Sienna taunted, making Lily and Jenny both blush, but for different reasons. "I saw you two dancing together at one point Saturday. Are you guys a thing?" She asked, eager for the gossip, while Jenny tried her hardest to tune them out. Lola would love to hear this all, and she knew it, but she just felt like she was intruding. As Lily began on a tangent about how she and Hugh were no more of a "thing" than she and Six were, Jenny started thinking about her audition.

 _Her hands were shaking as she reached for the mic, and she stammered a bit as she managed out, "I'm Jenny Rogers, and I'll be singing Cool Kids by Echosmith."_

 _Mr. Evans had told her to take her time, noting that she looked a bit pale as she walked up to the stage, but she wasn't about to make a scene or hold up everyone else. She saw him giving her a reassuring smile, and she took a deep breath then started singing._

 _ **She sees them walking in a straight line,**_  
 _ **That's not really her style**_  
 _ **And they all got the same heartbeat**_  
 _ **But hers is falling behind.**_  
 _ **Nothing in this world could**_  
 _ **Ever bring them down**_  
 _ **Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background**_  
 _ **And she says**_

 _ **I wish that I could be like the cool kids**_  
 _ **'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in**_  
 _ **I wish that I could be like the cool kids**_  
 _ **Like the cool kids**_

 _ **He sees them talking with a big smile**_  
 _ **But they haven't got a clue**_  
 _ **Yeah, they're living the good life**_  
 _ **Can't see what he is going through**_  
 _ **They're driving fast cars**_  
 _ **But they don't know where they're going**_  
 _ **In the fast lane, living life without knowing**_  
 _ **And he says**_

 _ **I wish that I could be like the cool kids**_  
 _ **'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in**_  
 _ **I wish that I could be like the cool kids**_  
 _ **Like the cool kids**_

 _ **I wish that I could be like the cool kids**_  
 _ **'Cause all the cool kids they seem to get it**_  
 _ **I wish that I could be like the cool kids**_  
 _ **Like the cool kids**_

 _ **And they said**_  
 _ **I wish that I could be like the cool kids**_  
 _ **'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in**_  
 _ **I wish that I could be like the cool kids**_  
 _ **Like the cool kids**_

 _ **I wish that I could be like the cool kids**_  
 _ **'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in**_  
 _ **I wish that I could be like the cool kids**_  
 _ **Like the cool kids**_

 _ **I wish that I could be like the cool kids**_  
 _ **'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it**_  
 _ **I wish that I could be like the cool kids**_  
 _ **Like the cool kids**_

 _Once she had started singing, her voice remained steady, never faltering. She smiled faintly when Mr. Evans loudly clapped for her. "Welcome to Glee Club, Jenny," he said kindly. Sure, she was quiet when she sang, but that was nothing they couldn't work on with time.  
_

 _Sienna was actually after her, so though Mr. Evans had told them that they could leave once their auditions were over, Jenny took her seat yet again to watch her sing. The trouble making Cheerio trudged her way to the stage, scowling the whole way up. "Is this really necessary?" she said into the mic, glaring daggers._

 _"Absolutely. You can start whenever," Sam said, nodding up at her. She didn't even bother to introduce herself before starting in on her song._

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **My daddy says that life comes at you fast**_  
 _ **We all like blades of grass**_  
 _ **We come to prime and in time we just wither away**_  
 _ **And it all changes**_  
 _ **My view with a looking glass won't catch the past**_  
 _ **Only photographs remind us of the passing of days**_  
 _ **Oh nothing stays the same from yesteryears**_  
 _ **See I recall being afraid of the dark**_  
 _ **And holding on to teddy bears**_  
 _ **I'd wrap myself in blankets just to cover me from fears**_  
 _ **That was then and now I'm here**_  
 _ **And the night is mine**_

 _ **So hear me scream**_  
 _ **I was too young to understand what it means**_  
 _ **I couldn't wait til I could be seventeen**_  
 _ **I thought he lied when he said take my time to dream**_  
 _ **Now I wish I could freeze the time at seventeen**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **I'm seventeen**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Seventeen**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Seventeen**_  
 _ **Now I wish I could freeze the time at seventeen**_

 _ **My mother said don't forget where you come from, where you've been**_  
 _ **Always keep your closest friends they can't slip away**_  
 _ **They keep you grounded**_  
 _ **Oh keep yourself surrounded with good advice**_  
 _ **And yeah I guess that sounded nice when I was ten**_  
 _ **Oh but never were there truer words**_  
 _ **In all my days I've ever heard**_  
 _ **And when she told me little girl the answer is love**_  
 _ **So those are words that I keep with me**_  
 _ **Though the seasons change so quickly**_  
 _ **Keep them buried in my heart**_  
 _ **And never fought**_

 _ **So hear me scream**_  
 _ **I was too young to understand what it means**_  
 _ **I couldn't wait 'til I could be seventeen**_  
 _ **I thought she lied when she said take my time to breathe**_  
 _ **Now I wish I could freeze the time at seventeen**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **I'm seventeen**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Seventeen**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Seventeen**_  
 _ **Now I wish I could freeze the time at seventeen**_

 _ **I been goin' on, I been growin' up**_  
 _ **I'm a know it all, I don't know enough**_  
 _ **See I was racing and waiting for the day that I would be old enough**_  
 _ **Guess I'll be patient and pace myself gotta prepare for when goings rough**_

 _ **I was too young to understand what it means**_  
 _ **I couldn't wait 'til I could be seventeen**_  
 _ **I thought she lied when she said take my time to breathe**_  
 _ **Now I wish I could freeze the time at seventeen**_  
 _ **Ohh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **I'm seventeen**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Seventeen**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Seventeen**_  
 _ **Now I wish I could freeze the time at seventeen**_

 _Sam clapped along with everyone who was left in the auditorium when she finished her song, pleased with how well she performed. Even if she didn't want to be a part of the club, she was going to be a valuable asset, and he had a feeling that it would help her in the long run._

 _"You're in, Sienna, but you already knew that," he joked slightly, chuckling when he saw the troublemaker roll her eyes. Jenny smiled when she did this, thought she quickly ducked her head when Sienna started heading back in her direction to get to her seat._

Lily finished fixing her makeup in a small compact mirror around the time that Jenny was finishing dressing out. "See you around, newbie," she said with a smirk, and Sienna gave her a single nod, and then they both were gone, leaving Jenny standing alone, confused as to what had just happened. Lola wasn't going to believe this.

* * *

 **I promise promise promise that the last of the auditions will be in the next chapter. I got this one out a a lot because I felt bad about keeping you waiting on the last chapter, plus I had a bit of free time. Sorry if you're not into the flashback auditions; I am, and I think it helps to move the story along. Songs featured in this chapter were "La Vie en Rose" by Edith Piaf, "Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga, "Cool Kids" by Echosmith, and "Seventeen" by Alessia Cara. Thank you for reading!  
**


	9. 1x02 Auditions, Pt 4

Six was struggling with his locker combination, trying to balance his chemistry book and his backpack in one hand while fiddling with the lock. It was no help that Dean was jabbering on about his weekend plans as if it were Saturday, not Thursday afternoon. "My God, Dean, if you're looking for a gossip buddy, go hunt down the Cheerios," he finally snapped, managing the lock open on his fourth attempt.

Instead of recoiling like many would, Dean just laughed at the frustrated Brit. "Dude, relax. I was just filling the silence with something other than you grunting like a wannabe por-"

"Enough, Dean, or I'm not giving you a ride home. I already have enough to do this afternoon," Six warned, shoving the textbook in his hand into the locker. After dropping Dean off, he still had to pick up his younger sister from school and take her to a Girl Scout meeting, not to mention stopping by the library to return the books he had borrowed, pick his sister up from Girl Scouts, and-

"I'm just messing with you, man, chill," the trouble making Junior said, heading out for the parking lot. "It's pretty cool of you to give me a ride. I appreciate it," he kept talking, seemingly unable to stop, much to the annoyance of Six.

"Don't worry about it, seriously. It's no big thing," the Senior assured him, rolling his eyes as he got into his car, a shining black Lexus that stood out in the parking lot full of pre-owned Toyotas and Hondas. He hardly gave Dean a chance to react and get into the car before he was pulling out of the lot and onto the main road.

Dean was quiet for maybe a minute before he was running at the mouth again, still not picking up on how Six's jaw clenched and his hands gripped the wheel tighter. "What do you think Evans is going to have us do in Glee next week?" he asked curiously, tapping his fingers on his knee as he glanced out the window.

"Honestly, he'll probably do that thing teachers do when they make you do those silly introductions. Last thing I need is to say my full name and three things I like," Six attempted to joke, though there was still tension clear in his voice.

 _Six sat beside Dean at the auditions, his eyes flicking across the room every so often to see if Lily showed up;he wasn't listening much to the other auditions, because all the while, Dean was whispering. Lily had been the one to talk him into signing up, and what? She was just going to ditch? Not to mention he wasn't sure where the two of them stood after Gigi's party, but he couldn't let himself dwell on this._

 _About a minute into his inner monologue about whether he should leave or not, Mr. Evans made the decision for him. "Zachariah Starling, you're up," he called, and Six cringed at the usage of his full name as he walked up to the stage.  
_

 _"I go by Six or Zac, sir," Six corrected as he adjusted the mic stand to accommodate his towering height._

 _"Oh, well then...Six, you can start whenever you're ready," Mr. Evans informed him, his eyebrows raised in amusement._

 _"I'm Six Starling, and I'll be singing LIKE I WOULD by Zayn," the Senior said, smirking as he began to sing._

 _ **Hey what's up! It's been a while...**_  
 _ **Talking 'bout it's not my style**_  
 _ **Thought I'd see what's up**_  
 _ **While I'm lightin' up**_  
 _ **Know it's late but I'm so wild**_  
 _ **Saw your face and got inspired**_  
 _ **Cause you let it go, now you're good to go**_

 _ **This is probably gonna sound wrong**_  
 _ **Promise it won't last long**_  
 _ **If we can never go back**_  
 _ **Thought you'd like to know that**_

 _ **He, won't touch you like I do**_  
 _ **He, won't love you like I would**_  
 _ **He don't know your body**_  
 _ **He don't do you right**_  
 _ **He won't love you like I would**_  
 _ **Love you like I would**_

 _ **It's okay to want me, 'cause I want you**_  
 _ **Been thinkin' it over, but I prove**_  
 _ **So stop wasting all my time, messing with my mind**_  
 _ **It's cold-hearted, it's cold-hearted**_

 _ **Oh oh**_  
 _ **This is probably gonna sound wrong**_  
 _ **Promise it won't last long**_  
 _ **Oh oh**_  
 _ **If we can never go back**_  
 _ **Thought you'd like to know that**_

 _ **He, won't touch you like I do**_  
 _ **He, won't love you like I would**_  
 _ **He don't know your body**_  
 _ **He don't do you right**_  
 _ **He won't love you like I would**_  
 _ **Love you like I would**_

 _ **He can't hold you like I would**_  
 _ **He can't love you like I would**_  
 _ **He don't know your body**_  
 _ **He don't know your body**_

 _ **He, won't touch you like I do**_  
 _ **He, won't love you like I would**_  
 _ **He don't know your body**_  
 _ **He don't do you right**_  
 _ **He won't love you like I would**_  
 _ **Love you like I would**_  
 _ **Like I would**_

 _ **He, won't touch you like I do**_  
 _ **He, won't love you like I would**_  
 _ **He don't know your body**_  
 _ **He don't do you right**_  
 _ **He won't love you like I would**_  
 _ **Love you like I would**_  
 _ **Like I would**_

 _ **He, won't touch you like I do**_  
 _ **He, won't love you like I would**_  
 _ **He don't know your body**_  
 _ **He don't do you right**_  
 _ **He won't love you like I would**_

 _After singing out the last note, Six nodded with a smirk. "I'm in, then?" he asked, looking at the gym teacher with a cocky smirk.  
_

 _"Welcome to the club, Mr. Starling," Sam said, chuckling to himself. "Dean, you're up," he then called, watching the bad boy slink his way up to the stage._

 _"Evans, are you sure you haven't changed your mind about this? I would be fine with doing some community service hours if you don't want to take me anymore. I wouldn't want to be a burden to your club," he tried to excuse himself, wanting nothing more than to just walk out and go home._

 _Sam just shook his head, smirking a bit at Dean's antics. "What kind of teacher would I be if I gave up on you so easily. We haven't even started making magic," he told him, holding back a laugh when he saw him visibly shiver on the stage. "You can start whenever you want, dude. You're the one holding yourself up at this point," he then pointed out._

 _Dean rolled his eyes, but got to the mic anyways. "You know who I am, but not what I'm singing," he joked, winking at a random girl in the audience, who happened to be Hannah. When she scoffed, his smile faltered and he continued. "I'll be singing Titanium by Sia," he finished._

 _ **You shout it out**_  
 _ **But I can't hear a word you say**_  
 _ **I'm talking loud not saying much**_  
 _ **I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**_  
 _ **You shoot me down, but I get up**_

 _ **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_  
 _ **Fire away, fire away**_  
 _ **Ricochet, you take your aim**_  
 _ **Fire away, fire away**_  
 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
 _ **I am titanium**_  
 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **Cut me down**_  
 _ **But it's you who have further to fall**_  
 _ **Ghost town, haunted love**_  
 _ **Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**_  
 _ **I'm talking loud not saying much**_

 _ **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_  
 _ **Fire away, fire away**_  
 _ **Ricochet, you take your aim**_  
 _ **Fire away, fire away**_  
 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
 _ **I am titanium**_  
 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
 _ **I am titanium**_

 _"Uh, thanks, I guess," Dean said awkwardly, shifting on the balls of his feet as he looked out at the mostly empty auditorium of his peers. "Was that what you wanted?" he asked Mr. Evans, shoving his hands into his pockets to hide the slight tremor in them. While he tried to play it confident around school, he was doing a pretty bad job of it now that he was standing alone on the stage.  
_

 _"Yeah, that was awesome, Dean! I'll see you Monday," Sam told him with a grin, glad to see that the trouble making teen had actually given it a ditch effort._

Dean looked at Six as he pulled up in front of his house. "Thanks, man. I'll see you later," he said, giving him a confident smirk before heading out of the car, jogging up the driveway to the front door.

Six made sure his friend made it in alright before driving off, shaking his head slightly. He hadn't gotten in a word of his own throughout the whole car ride from school, but that didn't matter much, as his mind was more on everything he still had to do that afternoon.

* * *

 **YOOOOO! So I'm so sorry this took so long, thank you for sticking with this and me. Next chapter will be the last part of this episode, with the final two auditions (I promise I haven't forgotten anybody), and then it'll be onto the official first meeting of the Club. You guys rock!  
**


	10. 1x02 Auditions, Pt 5

**Author's Note BEFORE the chapter! So I've been reading some of your reviews and messages, and also thinking it through, and I've decided not to do the last two auditions, which I apologize for. They're growing tedious and I want to get to the real story as quickly as possible for you all, though, so I hope you'll agree that this is a fair trade. Now without further ado, the final part of 1x02, Auditions!**

* * *

"Why did you rush out of auditions so fast, Lols?" Jenny asked her best friend as they walked down the hallway Friday morning. The Cheerio was wearing her uniform with pride, a bright smile on her face; tonight was the first Football game of the season, and her first opportunity to cheer in front of a crowd with the squad. To say she was excited...well, that was an understatement.

Lola hardly looked up when Jenny addressed her, a look of deep concentration on her face. "Hello? Earth to Lola?" Jenny said with a smirk. "I asked why you rushed out of auditions so fast," she told her friend.

"Oh, I just had a lot of homework to do, you know. High school is a lot tougher than I thought it was going to be, and I've got to keep up," Lola lied, still not looking at Jenny as she spoke; the young Cheerio didn't believe her for a second. She bit down on her lip, opening up her locker in a rush. "It's not like we can all balance a clubs and our actual life like you, plus have a job on the side," she then added snidely, not caring that Jenny recoiled immediately.

"Did I do something wrong, Lols? Seriously, what's going on?" Jenny asked her friend, concern clear in her eyes. "If I did something to upset you, I'm sure I didn't mean t-" she was cut off by Lola slamming her locker shut, and she jumped when she rounded on her.

"Will you shut up, Jen? Nothing is going on except for you being nosy and making something out of nothing," Lola chided her, heading down the hall without a goodbye. Jenny wasn't giving up so quickly, however, and followed her.

"I'm not being nosy, Lola, I'm just worried about you. You haven't been answering my texts, and I just wanted to see if you were okay," Jenny tried to defend herself, knowing how lame of defense it was. "You can talk to me if something is up. You can tell me anything," she called after her, sighing as the blonde left her in the dust, not bothering to turn around.

* * *

Lily had no clue why she was currently sitting in the office of her gym coach. Actually, she had a fairly good idea as to why; that didn't mean she wanted to endure the lecture that she was sure was to come.

"Mr. Evans, have I done something wrong?" She asked in an attempt to feign innocence, nervously flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

Sam took a deep breath, not knowing how to approach this confrontation. With Hugh, it was much easier, having once been in his position. With Lily, he didn't know what there was to say to a Cheerio used to being driven by excellence. He knew how lame Glee Club was around school, and he knew how easily you could ruin your reputation by joining.

"I just wanted to ask you something, Lily. Was there a reason you didn't show up for auditions? I just figured, you know, with your name being the first on the list and everything, that you were actually interested in joining," Sam started, watching as the girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Without you and Hugh, we're two people short to be able to compete, so I was just wondering if I could convince you to think of joining still," he told her, cutting to the chase.

Lily frowned as she listened to this, feeling guilty about skipping out, but only a tiny bit. "I don't know, sir. I'm just really busy, you know, with Cheerios and everything, so I don't know if I want to stress myself out too much," she fibbed, wanting to back her way out of this easily as possible.

"I understand, but I really think that joining would be a good thing for you. Plus, I've seen how you are with Sienna, and I really need someone to help her stay in the club. I'm sure she's told you about her ultimatum?" Sam asked her, hoping this would work as a bargaining tool.

Feeling herself caving, Lily forced a scowl onto her face. "I didn't get her into that mess, so I don't see why I have to help mop it up," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't stop herself before she was blurting, "would I have to audition still?"

Sam felt a smile betray him as he looked across his desk. "Well, I don't think it would be fair for you not to have to audition. If you come to our first meeting and have a solo prepared, that should work. Unless you can convince your friend, Mr. Sanford, to come with you," he reasoned, hoping the line about Hugh would work as well.

"I'm not his keeper, either, Mr. Evans. I'll talk to him, but I don't know. I'll see you on Monday I guess," Lily said, getting up from her chair. She gave the gym teacher a curt nod before walking out of his office.

The second the door shut, Sam pumped his fist in the air. Possibly twelve members, and he didn't even have to beg too hard.

* * *

Tanner was shutting his locker in preparation for the end of the day when he noticed the Quarterback lingering a few lockers away. Instead of addressing him, he lowered his gaze and headed for the bus circle without saying a word.

"Tanner, wait, man!" Hugh called after him, stopping him in his tracks. The freshman turned on the heel of his beat up red Converse and forced himself to look up. "I wanted to, well, apologize. What the guys and I did the other day wasn't cool, and uh, well yeah. I'm sorry," he rambled through quickly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. His eyes scanned the halls for any signs of his teammates, and some of the tension left his body once he realized that they were probably gone.

Tanner shook his head, taking a deep breath before he spoke. "Hugh, I wasn't trying to make you look like you were dating me or something. I thought you were trying to be my friend, but I guess I thought wrong," he said, turning again once he said his piece.

Hugh had said they were teammates the day that he helped him out, but it was clear to Tanner which teammates he had chosen. While it was upsetting to him, he didn't know what he had expected from him.

* * *

Sam smiled as he set the dinner table that night, feeling much better than he had the almost a week and a half before. "You know, you were right babe," he told his wife as he placed the last napkin down.

"See, I told you that you were worried for nothing. Now you get to help a whole new round of Glee clubbers 'find themselves through music', or whatever it is that Schuester told you guys that you were doing," she teased him, bringing their food to the table. "Are you going to teach them your McConnaughey impression as their first lesson. Show 'em that you're just as nerdy as them," she then added with a grin, making her husband chuckle.

"I don't think they're prepared for that quite yet," Sam reasoned, smirking as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thanks for convincing me that Glee had a chance this year," he then murmured, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck for a moment before straightening up, dropping a kiss to the top of her head gently. Taking his place at the table, he smiled. "Let's eat."

* * *

 **I know, super short but I wanted to get a chapter up faster this time and also close a few loose ends of this chapter so far. Now, we can get into the super fun stuff. Thanks you guys!**


	11. 1x03 You, Pt 1

Staring at the white in the choir room, Sam began to feel anxious. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was a little past two. Soon, school would be out and the members of the new Glee Club would be arriving. At least, he hoped they would be arriving. Though he doubted that any of the members would stand up the meeting, the fear that the students would change their mind still lingered in the back of his head.

Pacing, he began to write the topic for the week on the board, but second guessing it, he erased it almost instantly. He went to rewrite it, just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Setting the marker down, he decided that he would just wait everyone to show up.

Isabelle was walking into the room less than a minute later, and Sam let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding in. "Oh good, I'm the first one here. I thought that I would be late," the petite diva confessed to her teacher with a relieved grin, choosing a seat in the front row.

"You're just on time, no worries," Sam told her with a kind smile, just as Six and Dean walked into the room, seemingly in the middle of a semi-heated conversation. At least, heated on Dean's side.

"And I don't know how she could turn me down, man. I'm a chick magnet," Dean said with a scowl, flexing his muscles for emphasis, which made Isabelle scoff in the process. Six just chuckled at his friend.

"Maybe if you stopped showing off your guns like that, you might actually attract some 'chicks'," he taunted the other boy, before smiling at their teacher. "Hey there, Mr. Evans," he said politely, taking the seat behind Isabelle on the risers.

"Good to see you, Six," Sam said with a kind smile, watching as the other members filed in. As Lily came in with Sienna, he felt another weight lift off of his shoulders. After a few more minutes of waiting, he called the meeting to order. "This seems like it's everyone, so lets get started," he said, eyeing the one empty chair on the risers. No Hugh. "To start us off, let's all introduce ourselves. Who wants to start?" he asked.

Sienna rolled her eyes at this, and didn't hesitate to speak up. "Evans, we all know each other. We've gone to school every day for the past however long together, and if we didn't know each other before, we met in auditions," she reasoned, not in the mood to even be there, let alone sit in a circle and practically sing Kumbaya with them all.

Instead of acknowledging the snark of the Cheerio, Sam grinned and walked to the white board. "You just gave me an idea, Sienna, for the theme of the week, so thank you," he said, smirking at the evident dismay of the petite girl as she crossed her arms across her chest and slouched in her chair.

On the board, he wrote a single word, earning a few skeptical looks from the students.

 **YOU**

"You all might know each other by name, but do you all really know each other? This week, I want you all to find songs that you think describe yourselves, and by the time we're all done, we'll all know each other much better," Sam reasoned with the group of teenagers, all of whom seemed to be rethinking their decision to join the Glee Club. "Anyone have a song in mind to start off the week?" he then asked.

On the risers, everyone seemed to be sharing the same thought - they were not going to be first. That is, everyone except Isabelle, who all but leapt out of her chair and into the front of the class. "I have a song," she told the teacher.

"By all means, go for it," Sam told her, stepping out of the way to give her the stage. Isabelle looked back at the pianist, who began playing the melody for her.

 ** _Listen,_**  
 ** _I've got thirty-six expressions-_**  
 ** _Sweet as pie to tough as leather,_**  
 ** _And that's six expressions more_**  
 ** _Than all them Barrymores put together._**  
 ** _Instead of just kicking me_**  
 ** _Why don't they give me a lift?_**  
 ** _It must be a plot,_**  
 ** _'Cause they're scared that I got_**  
 ** _Such a gift-well, I'm miffed-'cause_**

 ** _I'm the greatest star-_**  
 ** _I am by far, but no one knows it!_**  
 ** _Wait, they're gonna hear a voice,_**  
 ** _A silver flute-ah hah, ah hah-_**  
 ** _They'll cheer each toot (Hey! I hear she's terrific)_**  
 ** _When I expose it!_**

 ** _Now, can't you see to look at me_**  
 ** _That I'm a natural Camille?_**  
 ** _As Camille I just feel_**  
 ** _I've so much to offer._**  
 ** _Listen kid, I know I'd be divine because_**  
 ** _I'm a natural cougher._**

 ** _Some ain't got it-not a lump,_**  
 ** _I'm a great big clump of talent!_**  
 ** _Laugh!_**  
 ** _They'll bend in half._**  
 ** _(Did you ever hear the story about the traveling salesman?)_**  
 ** _A thousand jokes:_**  
 ** _Stick around for the jokes,_**  
 ** _A thousand faces._**

 ** _I reiterate,_**  
 ** _When you're gifted,_**  
 ** _Then you're gifted,_**  
 ** _These are facts-I got no axe to grind._**  
 ** _Hey, what are they-blind?_**  
 ** _In all of the world so far_**  
 ** _I'm the greatest star!_**

 ** _Who is the pip with piz-azz?_**  
 ** _Who is all ginger and jazz?_**  
 ** _Who is as glamorous as?_**  
 ** _Who's an American Beauty rose_**  
 ** _With an American Beauty nose,_**  
 ** _And ten American Beaty toes,_**  
 ** _Eyes on the target, and wham-_**  
 ** _One shot, one gun shot and bam!_**  
 ** _Hey, Mr. Ziegfeld, here I am!_**

 ** _I'm the greatest star,_**  
 ** _I am by far,_**  
 ** _But no one knows it!_**  
 ** _That's why I was born-_**  
 ** _I'll blow my horn_**  
 ** _Till someone blows it!_**  
 ** _I'll light up like a light_**  
 ** _Right up like a light_**

 ** _I'll flicker, then flare up_**  
 ** _All the world's gonna stare up_**  
 ** _Lookin' down_**  
 ** _You'll never see me-_**  
 ** _Try the sky,_**  
 ** _'Cause that'll be me._**  
 ** _I can make 'em cry,_**  
 ** _I can make 'em sigh,_**  
 ** _Someday they'll clamor_**  
 ** _For my dram-er._**

 ** _Have you guessed yet,_**  
 ** _Who's the best yet?_**  
 ** _If you ain't I'll tell you one more time._**  
 ** _You bet your last dime_**  
 ** _In all of the world so far_**  
 ** _I'm the greatest, greatest star!_**

"That was wonderful, Isabelle, really," Sam told the freshman, who beamed at the praise. "What were you trying to say about yourself by choosing that song?" he then asked her.

"Basically, I wanted to say that I feel like my talent has gone unnoticed until now, and that I'm not going to stop until I'm a star," Isabelle said with a shrug. "The song speaks for itself, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yeah, and it says 'self-absorbed," Dean whispered to Six, only everyone in a three foot radius heard him, including Mr. Evans. While the students snickered, Sam took a deep breath. It was already shaping up to be a rough year.

* * *

 **I am so so so so so so sorry that this took so long. My family took an impromptu trip for the past 3 weeks that just happened to have limited wifi, and I've been busy getting ready for Senior year. So this is a bit rushed, but I didn't want anyone thinking that I'd given up on this story. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
